


The Time for Truth

by C1oudStrife



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Time Travel Shenanigans, other tags will be added as needed, some abuse mentioning in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1oudStrife/pseuds/C1oudStrife
Summary: At the Keyblade Graveyard, Vanitas meets a mysterious figure that brings a new task for him to journey with them. However, every moment with them brings more questions than answers, and he ends up questioning everything that Xehanort had taught him as he learns the full extent of the old man's plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! new multichap fic again, since Simple Freedoms is doing well ;w; this ones trying out a few new things, so hope you enjoy!!  
> first chapter is mainly setting up the story, think like a first chapter/prologue mix.

The metal teeth of No Name slammed into Vanitas's chest, sending him flying and landing several feet away into cold, hard dirt. He groaned and curled up, protecting the new injury, not bothering to stand.

That was how most training days went with his tutor. Master Xehanort was by no means a gentle teacher, and as far as Vanitas was concerned, probably enjoyed beating others within an inch of their life. Being his apprentice just meant being the one most often voted for the role of his personal punching bag. The bruises and scars along the youth's hidden skin were enough proof that there was no kindness between them. The new injury was probably just as likely to leave a stinging mark.

Footsteps approached, but Vanitas didn't bother moving. He just wanted – no, needed – a few minutes of rest. Unfortunately, that was easier to hope for than to implement.

No Name pressed dangerously against the youth's back, and he couldn't help tensing at the warning tone to his Master's voice. “Get up, boy.”

Vanitas stayed still, pretending he hadn't heard the command. His chest hurt, and he knew he was just going to get in trouble for failing again.

The keyblade was removed, and a harsh kick was delivered to his back instead. “Up.”

Vanitas groaned and recoiled from the injury, but started moving, not wanting anything worse to happen. He sat up a bit, using his arms to support himself, tensing as his injuries burned in protest. He really wasn't sure how he was supposed to learn anything when he was nearly unconscious from pain almost every day.

No Name flashed in his vision again, put just enough within his eyesight to remind him it was there. “You have a long way to go in your training, and will learn nothing if you plan on wasting time away. Get up and try again.”

Vanitas struggled to his feet this time, and summoned Void Gear back into his hand. His posture was awful, bent over due to the strain he was putting on his body, but it was the best he could do. He rushed toward Master Xehanort again, keyblade aimed toward the elder's heart.

In a quick motion, No Name slammed into Vanitas again, this time hitting his stomach, and sent him flying backwards just like before. He slid a few feet even after landing on the ground, and the aches in his body burned worse.

Vanitas groaned and worked his way into sitting up again. He looked up toward the sky, hoping the day would be over soon, when he caught sight of something unfamiliar.

Off in the distance, a figure in a black cloak stood, staring at Vanitas and his mentor. He had no idea how long they had been there, watching, and they continued to make no point in moving. Something about their presence was unsettling, but Vanitas couldn't put his finger on why, other than knowing that visitors were usually unheard of, and the fact that they were making no attempt to announce their arrival.

Master Xehanort approached, and his eyes followed where Vanitas's were focused, now also catching the presence of the stranger. He glared at them, but it was hardly even close to the threatening glares he gave Vanitas almost daily.

Once noticed by both parties, the figure began walking toward them, and for the first few steps Vanitas couldn't help but find something just as unsettling in their movement, but he wasn't sure quite what it was. Something about them just really felt like it didn't belong, like their very presence was against the laws of reality.

Vanitas stayed sitting, not quite sure what to do, and thankfully Master Xehanort made no objections. If there was any sort of threat from the stranger, the elder would probably handle it himself.

Master Xehanort's keyblade stayed lax even when the figure stopped closer to them, but Vanitas knew from experience that didn't make him any less threatening.

If the figure was worried, though, they didn't show it. They simply turned their head to face Master Xehanort, rather calmly, and it continued to bother Vanitas that the hood hid all of their features.

“Bold of you to show up here so soon.” Vanitas looked up at his tutor, startled a bit by the elder's voice cutting through the silence. He was also a bit surprised at the fact that Master Xehanort seemed to know the cloaked figure, even without any hints to their identity. Of course, a creepy person in a black cloak who wandered around as if they were from a horror movie probably stood out.

The figure didn't respond, simply continuing to quietly stare at Master Xehanort.

The elder, in turn, glared more harshly. “What is it you're here for?”

The figure turned toward Vanitas, and his heart seized with stress as he managed to catch a glimpse of cold, yellow eyes boring down on him from the darkness under the hood. He shrank a bit under the empty glare and grabbed the Unversed that had spawned from him before it could wander too far. He felt silly for reacting in such a way, but he wasn't sure what else to do. He was injured, and there was something clearly wrong about this being's very existence, and it felt as if they were staring straight into his heart.

Master Xehanort turned toward Vanitas as well, but quickly refocused on their distressing guest. “He is nowhere near ready to go venturing off on his own. Besides, he still has business here to take care of.”

Vanitas looked up at his mentor. Were the two discussing him? It was kind of hard to tell when one member of the conversation wasn't even talking, and the other somehow understood what they were implying.

The figure turned back toward Master Xehanort again, and Vanitas felt himself relax as soon as their eyes disappeared back under the darkness of their coat. He silently called his Unversed back into himself, not wanting it to squirm away and cause trouble while he was trying to piece together what was going on.

The dusty graveyard around them fell quiet as Master Xehanort and the mysterious figure simply glared each other down, as if having an argument that didn't require words. Vanitas looked between them, waiting for one of them to say something, for some form of information to get blurted out to help him understand what was going on.

Master Xehanort was the first to speak, of course, but didn't say anything Vanitas could have begun to expect him to. “Alright, you've made your point. Perhaps some new scenery will do his training some good. Just make sure to bring him back here as soon as you are done. No wandering off course, both of you still have a very important task at hand.”

They were definitely talking about Vanitas, he was feeling a lot more sure of it now. Another Unversed wriggled free from him, this time managing to escape before he could even bother trying to grab it. The small creature dashed toward the hooded figure, only to pause at their feet and curl up, as if also suddenly grasping the unsettling energy that radiated from the being.

The figure picked up the Unversed, and Vanitas watched as it twitched nervously in their arms. He pushed himself into standing up, wanting to get it away from them, but realized he still wasn't quite sure how to do that. He had no hints about their battle style, or even what weapon they wielded. If staying with Master Xehanort had taught him anything, it was that he should be careful not to go throwing himself at an enemy that could theoretically kill him easily.

At the very least, the figure didn't seem to want to hurt the Unversed. They were just holding it, watching Vanitas's reaction. Part of him felt like he'd just fallen into some sort of trap by getting up to rescue it.

“Vanitas.” The apprentice startled a bit at hearing his own name, almost forgetting Master Xehanort was still there. “You will be accompanying our… friend, for a while. Perhaps he can teach you what I have been unable to. Do try to not make an embarrassment of yourself.”

The figure stepped closer and placed the Unversed into Vanitas's arms as he silently stared at his mentor. Master Xehanort was just… handing him over without any complaints? He supposed he shouldn't be surprised, but it kind of hurt, to just be dumped onto someone he hadn't even been properly introduced to so easily.

The figure summoned a dark corridor and moved to stand next to that instead. They turned toward Vanitas, and though he still couldn't see their eyes, he could tell they were heavily focused on him again, as if calculating him.

He turned to Master Xehanort again, hoping there had to be some mistake. Much to his dismay, though, the elder only gave him an impatient glare, a silent warning to get moving.

Vanitas sighed and obediently went through the corridor, not wanting to push his luck any further. The figure followed behind him, and the darkness swallowed both of them as the Keyblade Graveyard and Master Xehanort vanished from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanitas and the mysterious figure walked through the darkness for a few moments in silence before stepping out into another world.

At first, Vanitas didn't even realize they were somewhere else, it was still incredibly dark and the figure was still walking as if they still had somewhere to go. Then, he caught sight of the tall, broken building the figure was walking toward.

Vanitas stared in horror. This world was the one Ventus was hiding on, he was sure of it. He'd only seen it in glimpses of his other half's memories, but there was no mistaking the strange draw to it that his half of their heart felt. Except… this wasn't the radiant, inviting home Ventus seemed to consider it to be. It was barren, and the wind howled as if in mourning. Something awful had happened to this world, and Vanitas and the mysterious figure were standing on its remains.

“Are you worried?” There was just barely a hint of amusement in the figure's voice, and it took Vanitas a moment to realize that was the first time he heard them talk.

“No, of course not.” If anything, disturbed was a better way to put it. Perhaps a little worried, yes, because if something happened to Ventus, they'd be unable to form the χ-blade, and Vanitas would be stuck miserable and incomplete, but he wasn't going to tell the figure all of that. “What… even happened here?”

“This world fell to darkness, as was fated for it.”

Vanitas fell silent. That wasn't much of an answer, but considering how talkative the figure had been so far, he had a feeling that was all he was going to get.

The figure walked back toward Vanitas. “Ventus is safe.”

Vanitas tensed, and hoped it didn't show. The figure… couldn't read minds, could they? He held back the Unversed he could feel trying to form, not wanting to give them any more clues.

The figure moved closer and looked back toward the desolate building in front of them. “It's alright. I had a friend who lived here as well. Most of the inhabitants of this world wandered off of it safely.”

Most of the inhabitants? As in someone didn't? At least it didn't seem to be Ventus, but Vanitas still found himself uneasy about how nonchalantly the figure was talking about the destruction of a world, especially if someone important to them was here.

A small Unversed managed to slip away from Vanitas as he stood there thinking on the issue. Somehow, that was the trigger for his emotions to crumble into mild chaos. He didn't show it, at least as best he could, but a few more Unversed managed to form. The small creatures fled unhindered in various directions as no one made any move to stop them.

Admittedly, Vanitas allowed himself to glare at the mysterious figure, just a little bit. “Why… did you bring me here?” To scare him? To mess with his head?

“I needed a moment somewhere else after visiting that desolate landscape you call home.”

Vanitas really didn't consider anywhere home, and he wasn't quite sure this world was any better. It probably wouldn't mean much to say that out loud, though.

The figure continued to talk, with a hint of amusement in their voice, as if they enjoyed having the conversation. “I also just prefer a moment of something different after speaking with Xehanort. Consider it a mild hobby.”

“...Master Xehanort.” Vanitas had corrected them instinctively. He was far too used to getting the proper title beaten into him, apparently even just hearing someone else cutting it off worried him.

The figure went silent, but even with a hood covering their face, it was pretty obvious they were giving Vanitas a stare.

“He… prefers 'Master Xehanort.'” Vanitas was starting to feel pretty awkward just being silently stared at like that, especially when the figure was still so strange to him.

“I am aware.” Oh, good, at least they were still on speaking terms. Vanitas was beginning to worry he'd offended them by interrupting like that.

“Then… why call him that?” Vanitas tried to think, tried figuring out why the stranger would care so little about including Master Xehanort's title with his name. “...Are you a keyblade Master?”

“Not yet.” There seemed an air of pride or arrogance in that response. Not yet… so they were an apprentice, then? Had Master Xehanort really caved in to giving his own apprentice to another?

“Isn't that even more reason to call him 'Master Xehanort' then?”

“Perhaps.” There was definitely something teasingly arrogant in the figure's voice that time. They spread their arms out, gesturing to the dying world around the two. “He's hardly here to complain, though. Unless you plan on returning to tattle on me?”

“Well… no.” Admittedly it was actually a bit comforting to hear someone say that. Vanitas didn't know anything about who this person was or why they wanted to drag him along, but there was at least something nice about the fact that they were willing to be a bit vocal about their disrespect toward Master Xehanort's title. Maybe he could be a bit lax with it too, considering like they said, it wasn't like Xehanort would know or be around to hit him for it.

“Very well, then there is your answer. I have my own reasons to not see need to bow down to him, you are welcome to have yours.”

Vanitas considered that fair enough. It sounded like there was some sort of story to that, but he was beginning to get pretty used to the figure keeping secrets.

Silence fell between the two again as the topic was dropped. Vanitas watched the figure closely, but nothing noteworthy really happened. It was as if they were just peacefully getting a breath of fresh air, which, really, was what they said they wanted to do. It just felt really odd to the apprentice to just stand around on the corpse of a world doing absolutely nothing.

Then again… maybe the Keyblade Graveyard wasn't much different, when he wasn't training. Vanitas just wasn't used to being so closely aware of the life that had left a world. Unfortunately that thought just added another eerie layer to everything already going on. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, even if it was probably just a few minutes, the figure turned to Vanitas again and spoke. “Our first stop is visiting a being who calls himself Ansem. I suggest in advance to hold your tongue around him.”

Vanitas frowned as he mulled the name over in his mind, committing it to memory. He'd never met an Ansem before, it seemed a bit unfair to be told to behave before even meeting him. All that did was serve to remind him about how often Xehanort had demanded perfection.

A new corridor of darkness opened, and the figure looked toward Vanitas expectantly.

Vanitas sighed, confused and already getting a bit tired of being thrown more questions while waiting for answers. It wasn't exactly like he was completely stranded if he just backed out of things, but considering Xehanort told him to tag along, there wasn't really anywhere else he could go, either. Something was telling him to stay with the figure, despite the secrets bothering him, so he stepped forward and entered the corridor. The figure followed, and Vanitas felt himself relax as he lost sight of the dying world.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, the next world Vanitas was brought to was even darker than the last. He wasn't even completely sure where he was, he was just acutely aware of an intense amount of darkness surrounding him, and felt certain he saw creatures darting in and out of the shadows.

Within the darkness, his back turned to the duo that had just entered, was a man. He turned, and smiled at the figure. “Ah… I've been expecting you would show up soon.”

Vanitas blinked, needing to look closer at the man and process what he was seeing. Those clothes… they reminded him a lot of Xehanort, except the man had far too much hair to be him. This was Ansem, then? Vanitas found himself unsure of whether this man was more or less ominous than the unknown figure he was stuck traveling with.

Ansem approached, and Vanitas realized he was floating rather than walking. Did he want to even wonder what was going on with that choice of movement? Probably not. That just added more questions to the still-swirling mix.

Ansem turned to face Vanitas, and his smile turned more into a smirk. “Though it’s interesting seeing you here.”

Speaking of more questions, there was another. Why was Ansem talking as if they knew each other? Maybe that was just how he spoke?

Surprisingly, the hooded figure spoke before Vanitas could ponder more or respond. “He’s traveling with me. I thought it could prove an interesting experience.”

“For you, or for him?” Ansem was definitely smirking after a lack of response. “I suggest being careful with whatever you’re planning for your companion.”

“It is none of your concern.” The figure’s tone suggested the conversation was over. Vanitas found himself relieved. It was one thing for Xehanort to talk about him as if he wasn’t there, it was another for two complete strangers to.

Vanitas felt uncomfortable just standing there silently, especially after all that, but he had no clue what to say. These two clearly knew each other, and were planning something out of their meeting, and he was just there along for the ride.

Ansem looked Vanitas over again, almost judgmentally, and it managed to probe at yet another memory of Xehanort. Maybe that was the issue, too. It was eerie, how similar the stranger was to the currently absent Master.

The hooded figure, this time, stepped in front of Vanitas, forcing Ansem’s attention to shift. “If you are ready, it is time to go.”

“Have somewhere to be?”

“Both of us have more important things to do than stand around worrying about small details of a part of the plan sectioned specifically to me. Surely you understand?” The figure opened a dark corridor, as if to further push his point.

“...Very well.” Ansem turned and walked through the corridor without any more complaint, leaving the figure and Vanitas alone again.

The figure stepped between Vanitas and the dark corridor and turned toward him, their face still obscured by their dark hood. “From here I only need to guide Ansem to his proper place. There is no need for you to come along.”

Vanitas blinked, processing the information. “You’re just going to leave me here?” What about Xehanort? What about the fact that currently they were surrounded by pure darkness as far as Vanitas could see and likely the beings that were lurking in it?

Silence fell between them for a few moments. Vanitas clenched his fists. It was a really awful time for the silent treatment. What kind of trick had Xehanort pawned him off into?

Finally, the figure spoke. “...Perhaps not. Though there is no time now to bring you somewhere else.” They turned back toward the corridor, still open and waiting. “...Alright, you may come along. Make sure not to involve yourself in too many of the events you will see.”

That seemed like a strange way to phrase it, but everything was a bit strange at the moment as far as Vanitas was concerned. “Fair enough.”

Vanitas started walking toward the dark corridor, beginning to at least understand that chain of events, when the figure caught his arm to stop him. “I mean that. Stay as hidden as you are capable of.”

Something about their tone warned Vanitas that it was not just a suggestion. He pulled his arm out of their grip and nodded, muttering.

Vanitas started walking toward the corridor again, and, with no one stopping him this time, stepped through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a pretty short chapter this time  
> ngl these first few chapters will probably be slow and awkward until the fic picks up, and i really cant wait for that point and hope yall reading stick around for it when i get there


	4. Chapter 4

Heat and the scent of smoke were the first things that hit Vanitas from the other side of the corridor. He stepped out into a scene of pure red, a tower overlooking a burning city.

At least, that was the best view he was able to take in before he was suddenly grabbed and pulled back toward the corridor. The hooded figure stepped out of the darkness and pulled Vanitas behind themself, almost protectively.

Vanitas remembered the figure’s warning, and took a moment to properly make sure his helmet was still covering his face. It was an odd comfort, to hide his identity, but it seemed like it would probably be helpful if the figure wanted him as hidden as possible.

He heard Ansem’s voice, and another that he couldn’t recognize, and tried carefully peeking around the figure to get a better look at who was talking.

In front of the trio of travelers was what looked to be a boy, though the most Vanitas could see was his face and silver hair. He couldn’t get much more visual information from his hiding spot, but from the tone of the other boy’s voice, the group wasn’t really being welcomed. If anything the other seemed angry about seeing Ansem in particular.

Ansem, on the other hand, seemed calm and collected. Vanitas could practically hear the sneer in his voice as he responded, though he hardly had a clue what Ansem was even talking about, so he hardly paid attention to that.

“I walk the road to dawn!” The boy suddenly shouted, and then summoned a weapon. Vanitas’s eyes widened as he forced himself to stay quiet. That had to be a keyblade, but then who was the boy? The only other wielders Vanitas knew besides himself and Xehanort were Ventus, his Master, and his two friends, and something in Vanitas’s half of their heart told him this boy was none of those.

The hooded figure chuckled, finally adding a voice to the quarrel. They seemed hardly bothered by the threat of a keyblade wielder. “Still afraid of the dark, I see.”

Vanitas wanted to process that statement, process that whole conversation really, but before he could, he was promptly turned around and pushed back through the dark corridor. It was likely just to keep him well hidden, but it still was uncomfortable and rude.

He was going to make a complaint when he quickly was shoved out the other side, into what seemed to be a city obscured by night. The figure stepped out behind him and turned to watch the corridor.

Vanitas stomped forward. He was glaring, but considering he still hadn’t seen the figure’s face, he decided there was no sense being nice enough to show his. The small batch of Unversed that wriggled off of him and scattered were the only sign of his true emotions. “What was that for?”

“We had to leave, and it would have drawn attention if I said anything to you.”

“If you care so much, then why am I even here? All you’ve been doing is dragging me around and saying I shouldn’t be here!”

The figure turned to facelessly stare at him. “We’ve not had much time to discuss anything, unfortunately. I value your company, but I have promises of my own to keep as payment.”

“Promises?”

Ansem suddenly stepped through the corridor, and it closed behind him. If the figure was going to say anything, it was lost as their attention refocused.

The figure turned to Ansem and gestured around them. “This is as far as we can travel together for now.”

Vanitas found himself mildly surprised. Ansem seemed important to whatever was going on, he figured the strange man would have stayed around the two longer. At the same time though, it didn’t really feel like a negative issue for Ansem to leave. Everything about him felt off, and considering no one was saying why, the further Vanitas was able to get from that, the better. It also would mean more time to interrogate the mysterious figure.

Ansem looked around and smirked. “I believe I can find my way around on my own from here just fine.” His eyes locked directly onto Vanitas, bringing back that uncomfortable sense of familiarity. “Try not to have too much fun without me. Running around on your own does not mean any sort of plans you make against us will go unnoticed.”

At the moment, Vanitas was still clueless who he could even plan against. Xehanort? Xehanort had promised to help him become whole again, despite the painful journey there. He wasn’t even here. In the few moments Vanitas knew Ansem he didn’t really consider him someone worth really overthrowing. They hardly knew each other.

Maybe Ansem was talking to the figure. Which, in that case, there was no sense questioning the comment at all. Vanitas knew even less about that whole story.

The small moment of silence before Ansem began to walk away felt like uncomfortable hours to Vanitas. He and the figure stood and watched as the man walked purposefully down the dark street, until finally Ansem disappeared from view.

The sound of a new dark corridor opening caught Vanitas’s ear. He turned back to the mysterious figure, and sure enough another corridor awaited him.

Vanitas stood still, frowning under his helmet. “You still haven’t given me a good reason to go with you.”

“At the current moment, I’d say because you would be stranded here if you don’t.”

“...What?” Sure, he had no idea where he was, but it shouldn’t be too hard to just slowly figure his way back to where Xehanort was waiting. Even though he’d get in trouble for returning alone, it wasn’t like he was completely lost forever.

“This is not simply a leisurely stroll through the worlds. The method we are using for travel means that only I hold the means of your way back to where you came from. Even if you were to devote your life to searching between worlds, you would never find anything familiar here.”

Vanitas hardly believed that. It was just a corridor, he and Xehanort used them all the time. It was one of the first important things that had been beaten into his mind. The way the figure said it though… something about it made him uneasy. It was enough for him to believe there was some sort of issue he wasn’t being told.

The figure continued, unaware of Vanitas’s thought process. “However, if you travel with me, I am returning to the Land of Departure that we visited not too long ago. You will still be as lost there as you are here, but we can at least continue discussions without fear of any prying eyes or ears.”

After a moment’s thought, Vanitas stepped through the dark corridor. Even if the figure was just spouting lies, he wasn’t sure he wanted to take the chance right now. Too many mysteries and not enough information for him to just act like he knew everything. His life was already a mess, he didn’t need to ruin his chances of bettering it any further.

The figure stepped through with him, and the strange city disappeared from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 riku gets a cameo!!  
> and vanitas gets a Hint of information  
> considering we're on chapter four already do yall think this is going mild slow burn? lol


	5. Chapter 5

The figure moved ahead of Vanitas as they traveled through the corridor back to their destination. There would be no interruptions this time. Vanitas would demand the information he was looking for, even if it would end up in a fight.

They stepped out into the Land of Departure, but they were only out for a moment before Vanitas was shoved back into the corridor.

“Hey- Wait!” The corridor closed, leaving Vanitas inside. He sat in the darkness, alone, staring at the space where there had just been an exit. What happened? He could only assume the figure had done that, but why? Was it a trap?

Several moments passed, and there was still silence. Vanitas likely could have gotten out himself, but the figure’s warning earlier ate at his thoughts. Did he want to chance getting lost forever? Was this some sort of test to judge if he was really staying put?

Not knowing anything was the only fear rooting Vanitas in place. He curled up on himself, deciding to wait, hoping the figure would come back. A few Unversed sprung off of him and began surveying the area or cuddling up against him.

A tear dropped down Vanitas’s face. He was alone again. He felt ridiculous for crying about it, but he couldn’t think of what else to do. It felt the same as his time alone in the Keyblade Graveyard had felt, and yet also was completely different when he couldn’t wander around.

He pulled off his helmet to let the tears flow safely and a few more Unversed bled off of his form. He wanted… well… he wasn’t really sure he had a home to go back to, but he just wanted to go somewhere he belonged and felt safe.

This endless expanse of cold, dark, emptiness was the opposite of that. It was just painful.

The Unversed suddenly perked up and tensed as an exit appeared again. Vanitas’s hand twitched, not summoning his keyblade yet, but ready to if it was needed. He hated that there were still tears streaming down his face, but there was nothing he could do about them. He was too deep into crying to just stop.

The hooded figure limped through the opening, their hand holding their side. They didn’t wander too far in, standing as if waiting for Vanitas to come with them. Their breathing was even, but it was clear they were injured.

Vanitas frowned, his mind wandering back to the concept of a trap. Without knowing the figure’s face, he was wondering if it was even the same person.

A Flood wandered over to the mysterious figure and sniffed at their leg. It shivered nervously, but looked up at the figure, holding up its tiny arms as if asking to be carried.

Vanitas tried mentally willing it back, but the Unversed just looked at him, as if trying to tell him something. It looked back up at the figure again.

After a moment, Vanitas realized it was trying to tell him it recognized the cloaked figure. It probably knew about his paranoia and decided to investigate for itself. He warily stood up and stepped closer, his hand still ready to summon his keyblade just in case. With no signs of violence, Vanitas stepped through, out into the destroyed variation of the Land of Departure.

The figure stepped out behind him and closed the dark corridor shortly before dropping to the ground.

Vanitas, on instinct, approached to check on them. He wasn’t even completely sure where the instinct came from, but figured it was likely because he’d be in a lot of trouble if the figure died before he got back to Xehanort.

He reached out to offer a helping hand, but was suddenly shoved back.

“Don’t!” The single word sounded more like a command than anything, startling Vanitas.

“Seriously? You’re clearly hurt! I just wanted to help!”

The figure slumped over a bit in thought. “...Do you know any cure spells?”

At least they were accepting some sort of help. Except Xehanort hadn’t bothered teaching Vanitas any of that yet. If he planned to at all. Vanitas was a bit surprised the figure didn’t even know anything. “Not really.”

“I see… Very well.”

Before Vanitas could offer any other help, some form of heavy magical force slammed into him. A stop spell? No. It felt stronger than that. It was as if time itself were warping around him. No, with him. He couldn’t move, couldn’t process anything.

Almost as suddenly, time eased back into making sense. Vanitas shook off the remains of the wrong feeling that had coated everything just a moment ago.

He looked to make sure the figure was alright after the strange event, and was startled to find the other sitting up more comfortably, as if hardly injured.

Vanitas blinked, having to confirm what he was seeing. “How did you…?”

The figure perked up, and then relaxed again. “Concentrated, powerful time magic. A gift that was offered to me.” They settled more comfortably on the ground. “However, I try not to use that certain trick for too long, it’s exhausting. We’re going to have to stay here while I recover.”

They knew how to do that, but not a simple cure? “Fair enough. How long have you been able to do that?” The figure seemed chatty, might as well make the most of it.

“That is a harder question than you might think.” Amusement hinted in the figure’s voice, as if there was some sort of joke hidden in the words. “It was meant more to help me travel, but I found other helpful uses.”

What kind of use would time magic have in traveling? The figure’s warning repeated itself through Vanitas’s mind. Time magic, and being able to get lost wandering the worlds by himself despite knowing his way around dark corridors.

Vanitas gasped and jumped back. “We’ve been time traveling?”

The hooded figure facelessly looked toward him. “You figured that out intriguingly fast.”

Vanitas sat down and looked at the desolate world around them, processing the information. “We’ve been time traveling?” It was softer this time, repeating it to himself. He looked back to the figure. “Does Xehanort know?”

“I’d say he’s the main other person who does.”

Should that answer have been unsettling, or comforting? At least Xehanort didn’t completely abandon him if the elder knew where he was going, but why did Xehanort know a time traveler in the first place?

The figure suddenly interrupted Vanitas’s thoughts. “We’re visiting Xemnas once I’m properly recovered. Until then I suggest you rest as well. The same warnings apply as they did with Ansem.”

Xemnas. That was about as strange a name as Xehanort. Vanitas nodded, and the figure turned away from him. The conversation was over.

A new thought began to hit Vanitas as he watched the figure descend into sleep. Theoretically, there was nothing guarding them. If he wanted to, he could just pull off their hood while they slept and finally be able to see their face.

As he debated it, though, sleep began to overwhelm him. Apparently he was more exhausted than he thought.

Vanitas flopped down onto the ground and cursed himself. His best chance, and he was going to fall asleep right through it. Quickly, at that, by how it was feeling.

He grumbled out a few more words before passing out completely.


	6. Chapter 6

When Vanitas finally woke up again, the mysterious figure was already up and moving around. He groaned and sat up, rubbing the rest of his sleep out of his eyes. The ground had been uncomfortable to sleep on, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it already.

The figure dropped a loaf of bread into Vanitas’s lap, and a few Unversed gathered around and made themselves comfortable. Vanitas frowned at them.

“They appeared while you were asleep. You were making quite the fuss.”

Vanitas shoved the bread into his mouth to hide his frustrated embarrassment.

The figure sat down next to him, and Vanitas grumbled around the bread as a couple of Unversed climbed onto them and made themselves comfortable. The figure at least didn’t seem bothered, but Vanitas couldn’t decide if that was a good or a bad thing.

Vanitas ate in silence for a few moments until the figure finally spoke up again. “Apologies for the sleep spell. It was a safety precaution.”

“Sleep spell?!” No wonder he’d gotten exhausted so fast. He wanted to complain about trust, but quickly recalled the plan he’d made right before passing out. Vanitas growled in frustration as he went back to eating the bread.

Silence fell over them again, the figure not offering a response. Vanitas felt calmer not arguing about it, and at least being told this time instead of being left to guess. The food helped too, though he wasn’t sure how much of a meal a simple loaf of bread could be considered.

Vanitas frowned in thought as he finished the last few bites. He looked over at the figure again. “What- Hey!”

A few more Unversed had gathered around them, and the hooded figure had begun petting some of them while sitting in silence. One of the Unversed was even shoving others out of the way, squirming to nuzzle into the figure’s hand.

The figure perked up from their distraction and looked at Vanitas. “Oh, apologies. They seem to like when I do this.”

“Well you could have at least asked first. That affects me too, you know.” He wanted to be more angry, but the emotion just wasn’t getting through.

“I see. I will be more careful then.” The figure gently moved the several Unversed from on top of themself and stood up. “Are you ready to go?”

“Go? Already?”

“I’m far more comfortably rested now. We are better off finishing the meeting with Xemnas sooner rather than later.”

Right, Xemnas. The figure had only briefly mentioned the name before. “Do I get any hints what this one is like?”

“There will be plenty time to find out for yourself.” They paused as Vanitas stood up and rounded up whatever Unversed he could. “I strongly suggest your helmet, he has no need to know your identity.”

So now it was Vanitas’s turn to be the mysterious faceless stranger. Though, he supposed until now he had been for a while. Admittedly it felt a bit cool and rewarding to be an enigma to everyone else. Maybe that was why the hooded figure still hadn’t even shown their identity to Vanitas. In a surprisingly rare good mood, he supposed he could forgive that.

Vanitas settled his helmet back into place on his head as the figure readied another dark corridor. He walked up to it, but didn’t quite go through yet. “So how does the whole time travel thing work exactly? These just look like any dark corridor.”

“They are. It just seemed the easier method of travel for you. Consider the corridor a buffer to the effects of time shifting around you.”

“Oh.” He wasn’t sure what answer he was expecting, but that wasn’t it. Curiosity of what it was like without the corridors nudged into his thoughts, but he probably shouldn’t test that without any knowledge of time travel whatsoever. He’d already gotten stressed enough not knowing anything.

Vanitas stepped through the corridor, and out into an honestly boring white room. The figure stepped out behind him and closed the corridor, and Vanitas caught sight of a man with long blue hair. Was that Xemnas?

The blue-haired man turned around and noticed the two, and immediately summoned a weapon. It wasn’t a keyblade, but it was large, and a bit intimidating when Vanitas thought it was supposed to be a friendly visit. “Who are you? Only members of the Organization should be this deep into the castle.”

Vanitas mentally filed away that the location was a castle. He doubted he’d get much information beyond that, though.

The hooded figure stepped out from behind Vanitas and moved between him and the blue-haired man. “We are here to speak to Xemnas.”

Oh, so that wasn’t Xemnas. Who was he then?

The man didn’t move. “What do you think gives you that luxury?”

The figure grabbed their hood, and pulled it down. Vanitas quietly gasped. He hadn’t expected them to just reveal their face like that, but he also didn’t expect them to be so… pretty? Silver hair fell down to about shoulder length, and they stared hard at the blue-haired stranger with strikingly pale gold eyes.

It was probably a really good thing Vanitas was wearing his helmet. He felt his face heating up, and he just couldn’t bring his focus away from the figure’s face. He completely missed whatever conversation was happening, and he cursed his heart for seizing as the figure turned to look at him.

“Vanitas?”

“Huh?” He tried to shake out whatever was going on in his head, but he just found himself focusing back on the figure’s face again.

“Saïx is taking us to see Xemnas. Stay close to me.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Are you alright?” It shouldn’t have been as distracting as it was to watch the figure’s mouth move along with their words, but Vanitas couldn’t help it.

Vanitas squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to take a moment to look away, and nodded. “Yeah, fine.”

“Fair enough. This way, then.”

Vanitas gave the figure a couple of moments to start walking before finally opening his eyes. The silver hair was still pretty to look at, and probably soft, but it was at least a lot less distracting than the figure’s whole face.

Saïx led the two out to a balcony. Vanitas recognized the colors of the city he’d seen before down below, but what caught more of his attention was the heart-shaped moon radiating power up above. It at least caught Vanitas’s attention enough to relieve him of his issue with gawking.

Another hooded figure turned to face the three as they approached. They pulled down their hood to reveal long silver hair that framed more around their face compared to the figure Vanitas knew, and darker eyes that neared closer to being considered orange. The new figure gave each person a passing gaze before their eyes lingered on the one Vanitas had been accompanying. “Ah, I was wondering if you would grace us with a visit soon.”

This had to be Xemnas. Ansem had been expecting them to visit too. In fact, even though it was much weaker, Xemnas seemed to have that same unfamiliar familiarity to him. There was some piece of information Vanitas felt like he was missing about all of this, but he couldn’t place what it was.

At a voiceless look from Xemnas, Saïx excused himself and returned inside. The figure, whose face was getting frustratingly distracting again, watched him leave before turning their attention back to Xemnas. “That's him, then?”

“Yes. He's proven a valuable asset so far.”

“The scar?”

“A minor incident he has learned not to repeat.”

Vanitas had only barely registered the X-shaped scar that was etched right through the middle of Saïx's face before he had gotten distracted by the figure. The bit of his mind that hadn't yet been so focused wondered what could have happened to cause such an injury.

The figure stayed silent for a moment, their face not betraying a single emotion. Even with their identity visible, it gave the same kind of eerie aura it did when their hood was hiding them.

Xemnas spoke up again first. Vanitas couldn’t help but feel like another strange silent conversation had occurred. “Is that all you require?”

“For now.”

“I see. Safe travels, then.”

The figure turned and began walking back toward the castle. “Do not get too comfortable with the state of things as they are now.”

“I am well aware.” 

There was some form of context Vanitas was missing, but with the figure walking away, he didn’t want to stand around waiting for answers. He turned, feigning equal calmness, and walked beside them.

When Vanitas caught up, the figure caught his eye, and his heart uncomfortably pounded with emotions he didn’t have time to understand. He stifled it away as best he could, refusing to let any Unversed slip loose.

He only barely caught what they said as they spoke in a lowered voice, still too focused on pretending to be calm. “There is another stop we need to make before we can rest. I need to go find an earlier version of Saïx and handle an issue there.”

Vanitas gave a curt nod to silently signify he understood.

Before reentering the building, a dark corridor opened in front of the doorway, and Vanitas and the figure stepped through.


	7. Chapter 7

Vanitas and the figure exited the corridor into a world notably more bright, which was quite the feat, considering they were indoors.

However, the world itself seemed the only bright thing going on. They’d stepped out in front of the doorway to a room, and through the opening Vanitas caught sight of what he hoped were only unconscious people. It was rather hard to tell when none of them were moving. Xemnas’s conversation rang through his mind again as he caught sight of a body that looked a bit like Saïx. ‘A minor incident he has learned not to repeat.’

A voice cut through the somber mood, and Vanitas found himself surprised as he recognized it. “Well, well. I was wondering when you’d show up. See you brought a buddy with you.”

Vanitas turned, and locked eyes with none other than Braig. The two had only recently met in Vanitas’s time, Xehanort had briefly introduced them to each other. However, it was clear that this was a point of time in the future, for him. Braig’s face was scarred, and an eyepatch sat over an eye Vanitas was sure he clearly remembered Braig having.

Braig cracked a smile at him. “Guess the old man still has plans for you after all. Here I thought you bit the dust for good.”

Vanitas forced calm a shudder. Was Braig implying Vanitas was going to die? He stifled back a few Unversed that tried to form and mentally told himself to calm down. He didn’t know the context of anything just jumping into the future, and Braig hardly seemed like a reliable source for information anyway.

Vanitas tried changing the topic, not wanting to dwell on his own mortality. “You two know each other?”

“Oh, yeah!” Braig walked over and pulled the figure in a likely uncomfortable one-armed hug, considering the look of pure murder that flashed briefly across their face before their expression turned neutral again. “Me and Mister Mystery here are best friends! Ain’t that right, Xehanort?”

Vanitas nearly froze upon hearing Xehanort’s name spoken aloud again. Realistically, it hadn’t been that long since they temporarily parted ways, but Vanitas had gotten quickly used to his lack of presence.

Then, the rest of the sentence hit him. Braig wasn’t just talking about Xehanort, he was talking to him. Vanitas looked around, trying to force himself to stay calm as he tried to locate the elderly Master. He was glad his helmet at least hid his facial emotions.

“Oh, what’s this? Don’t tell me you haven’t told him yet.” A sneer could be heard in Braig’s voice.

Vanitas looked between the two. “Told me what?”

The hand Braig had over the figure’s shoulder moved to pat their head. “You really don’t recognize the familiar face?” The figure glared at Braig with an expression Vanitas couldn’t read. Likely another silent sentence only Braig was supposed to understand. However, he continued, completely oblivious of whatever the figure was trying to tell him. “This here is Xehanort! Old man’s been hiding his time traveling years from us. What a phase, huh?”

“...That’s a lie.” Vanitas stared at the figure. “That can’t be true, can it?” Even if they only knew each other for a short time, Vanitas had begun to consider the figure some form of enigmatic friend. They could be rude, and secretive, but they didn’t push his limits as much as Xehanort, and Vanitas wasn’t much used to the company of someone not so obsessed with his training. The small amount of time they had spent together had started becoming a comfort compared to Vanitas’s everyday life. The figure couldn’t be Xehanort, could they?

The figure stayed quiet, but they didn’t have to answer. For once those silent stares and vague concepts of emotions made perfect sense as Vanitas tried finding anything proving otherwise in those pale gold eyes.

Everything clicked together in Vanitas’s mind. Why Xehanort so willingly trusted the figure, why they seemed to know too much and never told him anything.

Vanitas felt tears well into his eyes. Frustrated and confused, he turned and fled, not caring where he went anymore, as long as it was away. He felt Unversed bleed off of himself as he blindly ran, but he hardly cared. He just wanted space. Away from Braig, away from Xehanort, away from the lies and pain and suffering he’d been forced to live since being torn out of Ventus’s heart.

He wasn’t sure for how long or how far he ran before it dawned on him how lost he was. He was in a completely foreign time period, he couldn’t just run back to the Keyblade Graveyard. He didn’t really want to anyway. All that was waiting for him there was Xehanort.

Where else could he go, though? He had no idea where Ventus was at this point in time, if Ventus even needed him at all. No one else even knew or cared that he existed.

Vanitas sat down right where he’d been standing and sobbed. More Unversed poured out, running chaotically with his overbearing emotions.

Agony seared through his fraction of heart, and with no other answers, he let it take control. He could figure out what to do after a good cry, but at the moment, all seemed hopeless.

Not seeing much point in anything else, he let the hopelessness drown him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter :0 but i hope you enjoy regardless!  
> i dedicate this one to my urge to nearly make Braig say "0w0 whats this?" with 100% seriousness


	8. Chapter 8

After Vanitas fled the room, Xehanort turned a glare toward Braig.

“What?” Braig kept a cool air, as if he’d done nothing wrong. “Was he not supposed to know that? Oopsie.”

“Do you realize how much you’ve just compromised? Not only my time, but if he stays missing, it will have dire effects on the past.” Really, he didn’t know what would happen, but he needed a reason to point out how much of an issue the situation was. “I cannot guarantee the safety of events that have already happened. Without Vanitas your entire past may fall apart.”

“Lighten up. Not my fault you never tell us anything. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened if you’d just told him in the first place.”

“Just because I am not my elder self does not mean there will not be consequences for this incident.” He didn’t want to admit Braig had a point, at least not to his face, but that didn’t change the fact that Vanitas was gone and needed to be brought back.

“Oh? What will you do about it?”

“That depends on whether I find him or not. Until then, you can stay here and keep your eye on the actual plan. Unless you care that little about yourself?”

“No, no, don’t have to tell me twice.” Externally, Braig kept a calm air, but Xehanort could tell he’d worn enough concepts and probability into the other’s mind to add a bit of worry to the situation.

Without another word, Xehanort pulled his hood back over his head and left. The sooner he started looking, the better, and there was nothing more he needed to say.

Xehanort doubted Vanitas would have stayed in the building, so he stepped outside. Perhaps he was thinking too along the lines of what he would do himself, but Vanitas struck him as the type to also get used to more open spaces when seeking comfort.

Once outside, Xehanort paused. Where in this bright, radiant world would Vanitas run to hide? He could be anywhere. Theoretically speaking, he could have even run off to a different world altogether, but Xehanort doubted that. If Vanitas preferred completely running away from his problems into the unknown, he would have done that long before they met.

No, he was still somewhere on this world, Xehanort just needed to find where.

Thankfully, Vanitas was surprisingly not too hard to find. After a bit of wandering and thinking, Xehanort found him sitting on a cliff, curled up and looking out over the side. A few Unversed were huddled around him, and cast cold glares as Xehanort approached.

Xehanort sighed. Maybe he did make a mistake.

Vanitas spoke first, likely alerted by his Unversed. He made no attempt to look toward Xehanort. “...Is it true?”

The same question as before. Xehanort bowed his head a bit. It was time to be honest. “Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Vanitas’s voice was cold with a hint of anger.

“It… did not seem necessary information.”

“Didn’t seem necessary?” Vanitas stood up and whirled around, raising his voice. A few Unversed got irritated and scattered from the action. “Your identity didn’t seem necessary? The fact that you’re Xehanort? The fact that I thought we were friends only to find out you’re him?”

“Perhaps I misphrased that.” It was more that he was hurt to be scolded, but misphrasing was the best way to open up a way to explain himself. He walked closer, keeping an eye on the various Unversed glaring at him. “I wanted a chance. I knew if I told you who I was from the beginning, you would never bother giving me anything to work with to get to talk to you.”

“Did you ever stop to think maybe there was a reason for that?”

“I did, yes. However, even though he and I are one and the same, we are also different. I wanted to prove that to you. I planned on telling you eventually, once he was finished looming over my identity.”

“When would that ever not happen? You’re him! Even if you’re not the same now, eventually you will be! That’s how time works!”

“Perhaps.”

“Perhaps?”

Xehanort sat down at the edge of the cliff, feeling safer. If Vanitas wanted to attack him, he likely would have already. “Things may be the present for you, but they’re the future for me. I have a fate to follow, to lead myself to becoming him, but what if I didn’t? I cannot change the future, in meddling terms, but what if I change my present? What if I decide my own fate and follow my own path there?”

Vanitas sat next to him and the Unversed quieted down, still glaring distrustingly at Xehanort. He seemed at least curious.

Xehanort continued, deciding to give his full answer. “Theoretically, this Xehanort and his actions would cease to exist, if I chose another path in the past. That would change a notable amount of information, perhaps even rewriting the timeline altogether. A likely dangerous option, but one I have been thinking on.”

“...Why?”

“Something in my heart tells me there is a better way to achieve his goals without going to the lengths he is demanding. Even if not, he’s hardly bothered telling me what it is exactly what it is I am supposed to strive for. I find it difficult to be interested in following his footsteps when I am treated as nothing more than expendable by him, and a monster by everyone else.”

“Why tell me?”

“You intrigued me. You’ve seen for yourself what kind of person he is, and you are the one most harmed by his choices. If anyone is most affected by the decision I am making, it is you.” Xehanort paused to let the information sink in. “I am also… personally curious about you. You did say we seemed to be on the verge of some form of friendship.”

Vanitas stayed quiet. After a few moments, a small Flood poked its head out from the group of Unversed and stared at Xehanort. It slowly inched closer, sniffing, like a nervous kitten.

The Flood finally got close and sniffed at Xehanort’s leg. It then sat up, calmer, and held up its arms.

Xehanort reached out and began gently petting its head. The Flood nestled into his hand, letting out a sound as if it was purring.

Looking up, Xehanort noticed the other Unversed were starting to relax as well. He let the one he’d been petting crawl into his lap, watching as it nestled itself against him.

Xehanort gently started petting it again, keeping his hand close as if hugging it in return. The Flood quietly started making a whimpery purring sound again.

Vanitas finally relaxed a bit and looked up as well, watching Xehanort and the Unversed interact. He seemed deep in thought as the rest of his Unversed quietly stared.

Finally, as the Flood curled comfortably closer against Xehanort’s stomach, Vanitas spoke. “So… Now what?”

“Hm?” Xehanort tilted his head at Vanitas.

“Well, if you’re telling the truth, I’m guessing that means things are changing, right? At some point you’ll have to change things or keep them the same.”

“Ah, that. Smart.” Xehanort cracked a careful smile. “First, there would be no harm in leaving Braig to clean up the mess he’s made.”

Vanitas relaxed further, his distrust seeming to waver a small bit. Xehanort stood up and held out a hand for him, but Vanitas decided to get up on his own. “So… Where do we go instead?”

“Somewhere quiet i can think, for now. Rewriting years of information without a large time anomaly occurring is going to require a careful work around.”

Vanitas nodded. He still didn’t know much about all the aspects of time travel, but the break would at least give him a bit of a vacation somewhere safe to ponder his own thoughts as well.

Xehanort opened a dark corridor and stepped through, leaving it up to Vanitas whether to follow or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PoV might not purely be more vanitas-based from here on out! xehanort is finally fully revealed  
> hope yall enjoyed the chapter!!


End file.
